


Lazarus Rising

by Katie237



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU 4x01 Flash Reborn, Flash Reborn speculations, Hurt/Comfort, Worried team flash, catatonic Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie237/pseuds/Katie237
Summary: Inspired by 4x01 Hero Reborn promo  - The team is back together and they work at finding a solution to bring Barry out of his catatonic state (written BEFORE the episode aired)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of ideas I had playing over and over in my head after watching the new 4x01 Hero Reborn a couple of week before the episode aired. I wrote it back in septembre to get them out of my head I hope you don't mind if it isn't as thoughtful and precise as my other stories since I wasn't planning to publish it, but decide might as well do it since it's all written out.
> 
> Hope you also don't mind me posting this story so many months after the episode actually aired and we now know it's not that at all that happened

''His pulse and blood pressure are slightly elevated, so is his heartrate, but I can't seem to find why he's catatonic. '' Said Caitlin, methodically, emotionless as she was listing all of her findings. She was full on doctor mode, pushing aside all her emotions and tricking her mind into thinking the person in front of her was any other patient. Anyone other than Barry. She was still having a hard time believing that 6 months ago she was hell-bent on killing him.

If she heard Joe's sigh, she didn't react to it as she moved closer to Barry's head.

''Cisco, can you give me the-''

Way ahead of her; the head sensors to monitor Barry's brain activity appeared in front of her face before she could finish her sentence. Nodding gratefully, she carefully placed them on each side of the hero's head who slightly flinched under the contact.

''Barry? ''Cautiously inquired Cisco as he moved closer to the pillow, on the other side of the bed from where Caitlin was working.

Daring to open up to hope again, Joe got up from his chair, holding his breath. Could it be? Was Barry finally coming back to them?

''We're not going to hurt you. '' Reassured the doctor, jumping at the first chance she had to anchor her friend back to this reality. But, it was hopeless as her patient's reactions to the outside world ended the same second it started. His empty eyes staring at the ceiling was the only answer she was going to get.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment and returning to her emotionless state, Caitlin moved up to her next task; analyzing the results from his brain activity.

''My god.'' She said unconsciously, instantly sending Joe in high alert for the second times in a row, as the detective closed on her position with Cisco and Wally.

''What's wrong?''

''His brain…it's lit up like a Christmas tree. His brain activity is off the chart.'' She stated, baffled. ''I've never seen anything like that, especially not in a catatonic patient. His mind is not shut down, on the contrary, it's almost like he's trying to deal with too much at the same time. ''

''That's why he can't react to other information coming from the outside world?'' Asked Wally, catching up quickly. ''His brain is like, what, on overload?''

''It's possible, I guess.'' Said Caitlin, shaking her head. ''I don't know what to think of this.''

''Is it dangerous for Barry, in the imminent future?'' Inquired Joe with concern in every word.

''I don't know, I'm sorry.'' Apologized Caitlin, worried all over her own face, wishing she knew exactly what to do. ''If he doesn't snap out of this soon- '' She tried to theorize, only based on her own medical logic. ''It's possible it's going to eventually put a lot of stress on his organs, starting with his heart and raise even more his blood pressure. Which can't be good during a long period of time…But right now, it's all theoretical, we're in uncharted territory.''

''What can we do?'' Asked Joe, desperately hoping Caitlin was going to hand over a miracle cure.

''I don't know.'' Sighed Caitlin, hating that she was the one person everyone expected answers from. ''Let me run more tests, take a blood sample and try to figure out why he's like this, Meanwhile, just make sure he's not alone and there's always someone talking to him. It might help Barry to snap out of this.'' She suggested.

''What if I go in his dreams? We first created my goggles to walk in dreams, didn't we?'' Suddenly suggested Cisco, already ready to get in there the next second if needed.

''I'm not sure it's such a good idea, we don't know what's going on in there.'' Answered back the Doctor.

''The more reason to get in there, fast. He might be in trouble.'' Insisted Cisco, looking around for support.

''You could get stuck in there. Give me a chance to figure out what's going on, especially since he's stable for now.''

''Fine.'' Grumbled Cisco.''But if he gets worse, you won't be able to stop me.''

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

''How is he?'' Quietly said Joe, walking back into the medical room. He instantly noticed the thin beige blanket now covering his son's legs and most of his chest and how silent Iris was now.

His daughter was just sitting there on one of the white office chairs of the medical area. Why haven't they bought something a tad more comfortable for that room considering how much time they we've been spending in there? Maybe because they thought the universe was going to take better care of his heroes and they all were going to spend less time in this room. Wishful thinking.

''He's asleep now. '' She whispered, holding Barry's right hand and gently stroking it with her thumb.

Closing in on his son's left side while scrutinizing his features, Joe felt some weight lifting off his shoulders.

''He looks peaceful.'' He noted. Indeed, for the first time since they found him, Barry looked like himself. He wasn't completely tensed, confused or completely out of it at this very instant. If it wasn't for the beard, his family could've just pretended everything was normal.

''He is.'' Assured Iris, still whispering, her eyes not leaving her fiancé's face. ''Caitlin told me his brain activity is down a little. Not back to normal, but better.''

''Cisco and Wally are getting ready to go back out there and take another shot at that samurai. We're preparing a task force at the station, I need to get there.'' He said, obviously reluctant to leave his son's bedside.

Iris nodded, biting her lips in a faint attempt to hide her emotions.

''We'll get him back, you'll see.'' Said Joe, as much for his own sake than it was for his daughter's.

''What have we done?'' She said, her eyes filling up with water. ''We tried forcing him out of the SpeedForce and the next day he suddenly reappears out of thin air? It's not a coincidence. ''

''Oh, baby girl.'' Sighed Joe, walking around Barry's bed to join Iris' side, while doing his best to not look at how still his foster son was. ''We didn't do this. Taking him out of that place never hurt him before, it's something else. It's the time he spent in that place. '' He said, remembering the effects the source of the speedsters' powers had on his youngest son when he got trapped in there for merely a few hours.

''I just wish we hadn't find him.'' She let out, suppressing her sobs. ''I was working on moving on. I was trying to picture him happy with this representation of his mother and in peace. But now…now I can't, I can't look away. I can't live my life while he's like this. '' She sniffed loudly, grossly wiping her nose and her tears with her hand.

Probably a good time to avoid telling Iris how he knew about her sleeping on the couch for the last 6 months. That wasn't moving on.

''We'll figure it out, we always do.'' He said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, trying hard but clearly falling at comforting his daughter as Iris let go of her lover's hand and hid her face under her hands, crying loudly.

''I wish we haven't gotten him back.''

So did he…Fighting back tears, Joe looked up at the ceiling. How could a father ever wish that he didn't have a chance to find his missing son? How could he be wishing to never see Barry again? He didn't know the right words to describe what he was feeling inside, but at this moment, he wanted to go back before Cisco even suggested trying to bring Barry back.

*****FLASHFLASHFLASH*****

''That's it, I'm going in.'' Said Cisco, grabbing back his goggles on the desk and determinedly walking away from the group. He was heading straight toward the medical room, forcing Caitlin to jog in his track to keep up.

""In….? You're going through with your plan of going inside Barry's head? ''

''Where else?'' He answered without looking back or slowing down as he entered the room, causing Joe to turn his chair around. The man had been sitting in there since they came back from their disastrous try against their opponent, trying to hang in there despite his now missing daughter and catatonic son.

''Cisco, slow down.'' Said Caitlin, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around and take a breather. ''You remember what I said? It's risky. I can't risk losing you both.''

If there was any more proof needed that their old, loving, Caitlin was still in there somewhere, it was that moment. She really was worried.

''Caitlin, I'm sorry, but I have to do this.'' He grabbed her shoulder with his free hand, and looked her straight in the eyes. ''It's getting pretty obvious we can't defeat that Robot Samurai without Barry and rescue Iris at the same time. More than that, I can't keep doing this anymore, I can't stay here and sit on my ass knowing I haven't tried anything I could think of to save him. I'm doing this and you can't stop me. We both know Barry would do the same if it were any of us. Hell, he did it on many occasions. We can't just sit, wait and hope.''

Cisco was right, of course he was. The doctor knew it, so did Joe and Wally. They just had to do something.

''You can either step aside or help me, your choice.'' Added the engineer, putting his goggle on and activating them, instantly feeling his powers circulating in his whole body.

''Aright, let's do this, together. And be careful.'' Requested Caitlin.

''Always am.''


	2. Lazarus Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco is taking a little trip inside Barry's up to bring him back

Opening his eyes, the first thing Cisco was aware of was being in this completely bluish and endless stream of lightning and flashes of light, perfectly mimicking the SpeedForce's ambience and sending chills in the young man's spine.

''I sure hope you're hiding your weird fetishes somewhere where I won't stumble into them.'' Said Cisco, trying to lighten the atmosphere. ''Barry?'' He called out, once and then twice. And another time. Maybe he wasn't getting any answer, but the simple fact of hearing his own voice was somehow reassuring. The total silence of that place was just unnerving. Not even this storm was making a single sound. How could Barry's head even be this quiet considering how his brain activity was simply off the chart according to Caitlin?

It really wasn't what Vibe expected when he took the decision to walk inside his friend's head. Not that he really had any expectation going in, other that he hoped Barry wouldn't be too far away from his landing spot. This place looked just as infinite as the real Speed Force universe, where was Cisco supposed to head to now? No matter where he was going, he better start walking if he wanted to find his friend anytime soon.

Striding along, step by step, the engineer couldn't help but feel like even if he was indeed moving, he wasn't really going anywhere in this emptiness.

''Why do I feel like I'm stuck in these Mario 64 endless stairs?'' He chuckled to himself, needing to hear a voice or any other kind of sound in his ears.

Wait, what is an illusion or...? The more he was advancing, the more it looked like his surroundings were changing. From the corner of his eyes, he caught what almost looked like reflections. From both sides, the energy was starting to transform from a void to form some sort of...

''Are these walls?'' Inquired Cisco to himself.

His surroundings were starting to turn into what could be qualified as walls, translucent walls made of pure energy. It almost looked like there was made of glass, glass with a lightning storm still going on inside of the unique material. Soon enough, gradually, these barriers solidified into real, solid, walls. Before he knew it, the engineer found himself in this bluish hallway, with the storm still raging over his head, with a grey door straight ahead.

''Why do I feel like I'm walking into a trap?'' Muttered Cisco as he still kept on going, while listening to the…nothing really. Not even his steps or his increased breathing pace was making a single vibration in the air. Maybe it was because there wasn't any air in a dream?

''Let's find Barry before I lose it.'' He told himself out loud.

Accelerating the pace, he finally reached the door, going for it with a shaking hand and grabbing the knob. As his fingers made contact with the cold metal, Cisco froze. If Barry was trapped in his mind against his will, whatever was hiding behind that door could be dangerous. Caitlin warned him about that and she was right. Taking a pause, Cisco took a shaky breath.

''Come on, Barry is counting on you. Everyone is.'' He told himself, gathering his courage and turning the knob.

Opening the door, he found himself entering a completely white, big and windowless room.

''I'm having some serious Matrix vibes.'' He said to himself, well, except for the fact there wasn't any TV in this place, nor any sitting person in a chair or any piece of furniture for that matter. That and, oh, the fact the walls weren't exactly completely white; they were covered with weird and round shaped symbols. By covered, Cisco meant...covered. These things were everywhere, even on the floor. A sound, the first one since getting inside Barry's head, arrived in Cisco's ears, the sound of someone drawing with a Sharpie marker.

''Barry? He whispered, turning to his left and finally catching a view of the tall and slim figure facing the wall and writing on it. It was him, it was Barry. To see him there, up and around, moving...the emotions formed a lump in the engineer's throat.

''Barry?'' He asked again, a bit louder as he moved closer to his friend. ''I'm here, it's me.''

Worried grew as the speedster didn't react to his voice, at all. All he kept on doing was writing these weirds symbols with his black marker. Hesitantly, finally getting at arm's length from his best friend, Cisco positioned himself on the right of the hero, right in his path, and reached out for Barry's arm that was busy writing. Regaining control of his shaky finger, the engineer reached out and grabbed the arm, trying to catch Barry's attention.

''Barry, look at me. Can you hear what I'm saying?''

Nothing. Without even turning around, Barry kept his mind and movements on his task. Moving another step to his right and then another one, his body finally made contact with his friend's side. Except, instead of turning around like Cisco had hoped for, the speedster simply pushed him, shoved him, aside like Cisco didn't even existed. Feeling his stomach turning upside down in dread, Cisco just stood there in shock. What if Barry really was too far gone? What if, despite being physically back with them, they really did lose him forever? What if Iris was right, what if they made the worst decision of their lives by bringing him back?

''Please, man, look at me.''

Gaining no answer, he growled in frustration and snatched the marker out of Barry's hand, instantly causing a pair of green eyes to look around and stare at him, carefully examining his features. About damn time.

''I know you.'' Stated the speedster, monotonously. It might've been structured like a fact, like an affirmation, but there was no recognition flashing in the green eyes, nor any signs of joy to be reunited with the other person.

Oh gosh, Barry looked so different and not just because of his facial hairs and his different haircut. No, it was the way Barry was staring with empty eye, disconnected from reality, from who he used to be.

''Of course you do. It's me. It's Cisco.'' He difficultly mouthed, swallowing the bile rising in his throat. His friend was really dead.

No answer, no reaction, except for the fact Barry was looking around for another pen or anything else he could write with. ''Come on. Please. Remember.'' Added Cisco, feelings the tears burning his eyes. It was a nightmare. The pain of never knowing what was happening with Barry and if he was ever going to come back was less agonizing than this.

Maybe…plunging his hand in his pocket, Cisco dug out his Vibe goggle and pushed them in Barry's hand, closing his friend's fingers around the item. ''Come on, man. Remember. Please, man.''

His action was enough to distract Barry's attention from his quest and actually stop everything he was doing to look down on the object. For many, many endless seconds, all the hero did was stare numbly at the goggles, before his hands started shaking.

''Ci…Cis..c…co.'' He stuttered, his eyes still locked on the object.

''Yes! Yes it's me. It's Cisco, your friend.'' Instantly answered back the engineer, smiling brightly in joy. Never had his own name sounded so good to his ears.

Barry looked up, hopefully. It lasted just for an instant, because in the next moment, it was already over. Hardening his features and violently shaking his head, Barry backed up and let go of the item that went crashing to the ground.

''Not real, not real. You're dead.'' He shouted, his jaw tensing up.

Wait, what? Dead? Putting one foot in front of the other, Cisco tried to reduce the growing distance between him and his newly reunited friend, carefully approaching him like he would with a frightened deer.

''Calm down, Barry, it's me. I'm real.'' He said, raising his arms and showing both his hands to show his good intention.

''No, you can't. Can't be…not after all these centuries.'' The anger, the disappointment and doubts were all mixing up in the young hero's voice.

Centuries? What? Cisco just stood there, blinking like an idiot as the information was making its way to his brain. He theorized, wondered, if time was passing at a different pace in the universe the speedster got trapped into based on Wally's short, yet long experience in that place. Never in a million years Cisco would've thought a couple of months would be this long. No wonder Barry thought everyone he knew was long dead and bury.

''Man, it's only been 6 months for us. We're all fine, we're all ok. We just miss you. '' Tried again Cisco, softly. What proof did he have of his sayings? None.

''We?'' The confusion was clear in the young man's eyes. After all this time, anyone would be.

''Yeah, we. Iris, Joe, Wally, even Caitlin.''

''Iris.'' Whispered Barry, breathing out. Yeah, he remembered her, he remembered his friends and family. His chest was visibly rising and falling as he was struggling to control his feelings and his breathing. When Barry finally stopped watching his feet to look at his friend again, it was with confusion all over his face: ''Cisco, why are you in the Speedforce?'' He whispered.

''We're in your head, Barry, you're back. You have to come out now. You have to wake up. ''

''In my…''

''In the real world you're back at S.T.A.R, but you're catatonic. It's ok, you can come home now. You have to trust me. Can you do that?''

Clenching and unclenching his fists a couple of times while taking the deepest breath, Barry closed his eyes to gather himself. Trust Cisco? Closing his eyes, Barry saw endless memories of him and his best friend coming back to his mind. Yeah, he could trust Cisco, always had and the engineer never let him down.

''I could…'' He finally said, reopening his eyes as Cisco breathed out of relief. ''No. I can. I'll lose it all, this knowledge.'' Suddenly, protested Barry, showing the wall.

''Listen to me. '' Added Cisco, grabbing a hold of the speedster's shoulder. ''What you're doing right now, it's pushing too much stress on your organs. Come back home with me. All of this information you have here is still going to be in your head. We'll work together to help you access it when you'll need it. Time to go home.''

Going home after all these years. Barry never ever fathered it could become reality.

''Let's go.'' He finally said, with a wide smile as everything was slowly falling around them, turning to white. They were going home, both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :)


End file.
